It is a primary goal of golf players to reduce the total number of swings needed to complete a round, thereby improving their score. Therefore, it is often desirable for a golf player to be able to drive a golf ball for a very long distance with a single swing. A player's ability to achieve long driving distances is influenced by both the player's skill and their equipment.
In particular, it has been found that various design parameters may affect the performance of a golf club. Among these parameters, it has been found that the use of a thin face will improve the driving distance of a golf club. As such, recent attempts have been made to construct golf club heads with thinner faces in an effort to increase the maximum driving distance of the golf club.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,187,116 generally discloses a golf club head with a thin face and a second wall positioned behind the face and separated from the face by a cavity. However, the club head disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,187,116 results in increased failure rates. Without wishing to be bound by theory, it is believed that this increased failure experienced in such club heads is the result of the thin construction of the face, and the increased deformation that occurs in such a thin surface upon striking a golf ball.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art to develop a golf club head that is capable of achieving increased driving distances, while at the same time providing an improved durability to the club head to prevent increased failure rates.